Dark Kri
by cristal gonzalez
Summary: gets awsomer and awsomer... at first kaname and yuki are together, but then they capture her and torture her for years, but someone frees her,kaname, and vincent helps her be free as well. they both start to feel for each other
1. Chapter 1

By: Cristal Gonzalez

**_DARK KRI_**

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Are you okay Cloud?" Tifa Lockhart asked weakly.

"Are you okay Tifa?" Cloud Strife asked as well.

They both kept silent as they stood; watching the last of Shape Shifters and Holy Pure Bloods, as well, of the 200 year period die. They had failed in their only duty they dad as guardians, protecting a rare species, one of the 4 Saviors left on the planet. Dead, was Yuki Asame.

*******

Ring. Ring. Rii- "Vincent Valentine here," "and Saya"

"Vincent, Saya. It's-It's over…" cloud stated

"It's never over Cloud, not until they're fully destroyed, we still have plenty of time to prepare ourselves." Vincent stated, as he and Saya watched their Savior die as well. Aido Akasume.

*******

Beep. Beep. Beep. "No" Shelke said in disbelief reading her message from Cloud and Tifa. She's gone.

"This can't be happening" Marlene Wallace said as well.

"Bullshit" Barett Wallace cursed. "She was our only hope."

They were witnessing their Savior, Shiki and Yuffie, die as well.

*******

"Cloud?" Tifa started "we have to find the ongoing producers."

Cloud stayed silent for a moment.

"Cloud?" She said again, trying to get his attention.

"Right" he answered "Tifa called the others and tell them to meet us at Lifestream.

"Okay" Tifa said.

*******

"Got it" Vincent said

"You got it" Marlene said.

"Yes" Shelke said.

"We'll meet you there" Barett stated.

*******

"What are we going to do?" Marlene asked once she and the others were at Lifestream, a village in hiding. It's a small land which consisted of a couple of buildings and across the land, was filled with many beautiful flowers and pure water, otherwise known as Kri.

"We have to spread out" Tifa suggested.

"Marlene, you and Selke are going to have to spread out towards the East." Cloud ordered.

"Barett you look in the West. Vincent, you take the North. Also, contact Saya and take her to look in the South" Cloud stated, since she couldn't make it.

"Tifa make some androids and be prepared to, soon enough, send them on the lookout for the future generation of Shape Shifters and Holy Pure Bloods. I'll help you all look as well." Cloud said.

"Remember, protect them with your lives and don't leave them out of your sights once you find them. We're the Guardians of the Advent Children and we're going to find a way to stop the mess Sephiroth started" he finished.

*******

200 years later January 3, 1999

"It's a girl" Yahari Kisaragi, the father said.

"Yuffie!" Shira Bukisama, the mother proclaimed.

*******

"A boy!" Hatori Sohma, the father said.

"Shiki" Hio Shizuka, the mother said.

*******

"A boy!" the father, Ichijo Asato AKA "Ichio", happily said.

"Aido" the mother, Aido Isukeko said.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Birth of a Savior

1 year later December 5, 2000

"Are you alright lady?" The man in front of the cell she was in asked.

Her hands were above her head, handcuffed to the brick wall of the cell. She was at the end of her limits, and she was exhausted and worn out. This child was going to be born now.

"Please, help me. My child, it's coming now and-''

"What?" the man interrupted her, she couldn't see him, for it was dark outside her cell.

"I want my child to live happily, not what she really is. A half Blood." She said.

"A half Blood?" he immediately opened the cell door and took her handcuffs off, he helped her up and led her to another lit up cell with a young woman inside. "Deliver her child, now." He demanded.

"A child? Of course" the young woman, around her mid 20's stood up. She had yellow hair, green eyes, and tattered clothes. "Aaaaaaahhhh- please, it's coming now!" she screamed

They laid her down on the cot beside the wall.

*******

The wailing of the baby brought her awake. "Young man, thank you" the mother said.

"No problem" He said in return.

"May I ask what your name is?" she asked.

"My name is Kuran, Kaname Kuran, I'm a Pure Blood" he stated.

"Then perhaps you're capable of taking care of- is the child a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It's a girl" he said.

"Oh my god" she gasped in happiness.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just so happy." She said.

All of a sudden she became very serious.

"Please, tell me what they'll do with her if they find out she's here" She said.

"Torture her…" He said in a sad tone.

"No!" she screamed in panic.

"Shh. They'll hear you…"

She quieted down.

"Can I see her now?" she asked.

"Of course, Tsunade, bring her here." Kaname said.

"Yes sir."Lady Tsunade said.

The mother could see Kaname clearly now, because of the light, he had jet black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and he looked like about 24 years of age, very surprising.

"Where did you learn how to deliver babies like that Tsunade-san" the mother asked.

"My mother taught me since I was 7 years old."

The baby started wailing loudly and the mother took her. "Shh…Yuki Cross…you must be hungry."Kaname carefully watched as the mother opened her shirt front and placed the baby's mouth towards her breast.

She shrieked, all of a sudden. Suddenly pulling the baby's head away she spoke in surprise "What?"

"What is it?" Kaname asked.

"She bit me" she said.

"Let me see her" he said.

Lady Tsunade just watched the scene unfold. Kaname placed her in his arms for the 1st time and looked to her porcelain face as the realization struck him.

"She's not only a half blood. She's a Holy Pure Blood and a Shape Shifter combined." He said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" the mother asked.

"She needs blood" Kaname stated. He started to pull his arm sleeve up. Then he bit his hand and drank some blood and place it on Yuki's lips and made her drink it.

The child wailed in happiness at the delicious taste.

Kaname, the mother, and Lady Tsunade smiled.

Kaname then place his bleeding hand to Yuki's lips, she immediately started suckling on his arm.

*******

After 5 or 7 minutes, when Yuki finished feeding she fell asleep in his hands.

"Ummm ma'm-"Kaname started.

"Please, call me Aeries Cross" she insisted.

"Aeries, she's no safe here" Kaname said.

"I know" Aeries slumped her shoulders and put her head down.

"Kaname…take her with you and raise her for me." She pleaded. And waited in silence for his reply.

"…Of course… you won't regret it." He said.

They all heard footsteps and Kaname quietly vanished. Aeries stood there quietly.

"How did you get out of your chains and into this cell?" A voice from behind said, startling her and making her yelp.

"You'll never find my child" Aeries declared.

"Oh really, let me introduce myself… I'm Sephiroth" he said it matter of factly.

"She gasped "It can't be" she said in disbelief.

"Oh, yes way" he challenged.

"I'm going to find your daughter and I'm going to make her suffer for a very long time." He said.

"Never" she demanded.

"Oh we'll see Aeries" He challenged. "We'll see."

*******


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Chobits

**Venezia**

As Kaname came in contact with his hidden home, he looked to see if Yuki was alright, she was finally awake. She was so fragile somehow.

He threw her up and down very gently and she started giggling. 'What a strange child'

"Everything is going to be okay Yuki"

As he entered the house something flashed by him. He stopped dead in his feet thinking, Sephiroth had found him.

He didn't, it was just his servant, Kiryu Ichiru.

Ichiru knelt down before Kaname, placed his arm across his heart and welcomed him back "Kaname-sama, welcome back."

"Ichiru, call in Hatsuharu Sohma and tell him I have a newborn Holy Pure Blood that needs to be checked on to see if everything's alright" Kaname said.

"Yes my lord." Ichiru said as he stood up and vanished.

Kaname entered his home and went straight up to Wakaba Sayori's room. She did the same 'welcome back' as Ichiru. "Yori I need you to go out to town and get everything this child will need from now on, and take Akatsuki Kain with you" he told her.

"Yes Kaname-sama"

*******

Once Kaname was in his room he place the, now, sleeping Yuki in the middle of the bed, surrounded by pillows, so she wouldn't fall. He then walked to the other side of the room, went to the rest room, and took a warm shower.

*******

Later that night

As Kaname fed Yuki her fill of blood that night, he noticed that there was a mark on her upper right shoulder, a mark of a black butterfly. She was covered in a blanket before, so he didn't notice, but now she was wearing a pale pink gown to match her brown eyes and porcelain skin. When he held her he felt comforted somehow.

*******

The next morning

The next morning he closed the curtains in his bedroom and let Yuki sleep in his pitch, black, dark bedroom.

*******

"Vincent, any sign of the child?" Cloud asked.

"No, nothing so far" he answered.

*******

"Marlene, Shelke?" He asked once more.

"No" They both said in unison.

*******

"Barett?" He asked.

"Nah man, but don't worry, we'll find her."

*******

Present Day Lifestream

Cloud went to Tifa, who was at Lifestream, to check on her progress.

As he entered the Eternal Church of Edonis he noticed allot of work had taken place here over the years of not searching for the Saviors. "Tifa?" Cloud called for her.

"In here" She stated.

As he walked in the room his eyes went straight to the figure on the left who was stark naked and Tifa was doing something to his leg it looked as if…

"Tifa!" Cloud rushed towards her, planning on taking her away from him, who had an expression that was blank, and eyes that were a bit opened. I could see they were a light blue color, and his hair was silver, he was very tall, and lean.

As he reached for her-.

"Cloud! Its okay, this is just my creation, Chobits, its name is Zero. What do you think?" Tifa asked.

"It's-It's-It's great" He managed astonished and relieved that it was just some machine.

"Why did you rush over to grab me so fast Cloud?"

"…" He stayed silent.

"Why Cloud? Were you jealous?" Tifa asked with a smile and sparkle to her eyes.

"No, I-I was just concerned with what you were doing, but it doesn't matter now." He blurted out quickly to stop her from saying anymore nonsense.

"Enough with this nonsense tell me Tifa, is this the only one you've done?" He asked

"Chq" she snickered.

"Are you kidding me, I have like 12 more, including Zero." She stated matter of fact.

"Great, are you done?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Good, Can I see them?" he asked once more.

"Yeah, follow me"

*******

As they got to the 3rd floor and went in the room, he was aghast.

Like she said, 11 models, including Zero. It was an isle they were walking through. The first model was to his right inside in a capsule in Lifestream Kri. Kri is life force energy. It brings life, and energy.

The model was a girl with 3 commas in a circle across her bare chest which was as bare as every other model, and had the same mark.

She had short pink hair and pale skin as like the other models, and she had green eyes. Her capsule read near the bottom, Sakura Haruno.

The next one was a guy, short, black hair, and dark blue stripes in his hair, and black eyes. His capsule read Sasuke Uchiha.

Next it was another guy, short spiky yellow hair and blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, it read.

'Tifa seemed to enjoy creating their appearances' Cloud thought.

The next model, 4th one, was a young girl, with long, silver hair. Her capsule read Maria Kurenai.

The 5th one was a girl, short black hair, and white eyes. Hinata Hyuga.

The 6th one he came across was a small boy with brown eyes, and hair as spiky as his own, but more of a hazel color. His capsule read Denzel Iuka.

The 7th model was another boy, looked just like Hinata. Long black hair and white eyes. His capsule read Nejii Hyuga.

The 8th one was a girl, her hair was blonde and kind of long, and she had blue eyes. Toya Rima was her name.

The 9th model was a young child with white hair and black eyes. His name read Hiro Sohma.

The 10th he came across was Seirin. Blue short hair and blue eyes.

And finally, another young girl, with yellow hair, and white eyes with blue irises, Ino.

He didn't need to meet Zero though.

He looked over all the models once more and wondered why she gave them all the same mark. "Why do they all have the same mark on their chests?" he decided to ask.

"Well, I thought it might symbolize them, as Chobits and I guess that's it" she said. "Oh and you never know who else can or could make these and stuff." She added.

"No one else in the world is as smart as you." Cloud explained.

"Thanks." She said oblivious to the sarcasm in Clouds voice.

"Let's go" Cloud said.

*******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Search

As they started to exit the Eternal Church of Edonis, Tifa asked, "So where are the guys at?"

"They're at Lifestream" Cloud answered.

"Great. I have a theory to test." She stated.

"A theory?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, to find the last Savior, possibly named Yuki like the last … Savior…I don't know why it took me 201 years to figure this out." She said in a sad tone towards the end.

*******

As they entered Lifestream, they saw every Guardian already gathered inside: Vincent, Shelke, Marlene, Saya, Barett, and themselves, Cloud and Tifa.

"Okay, let's see now. We've found 3 of the 4 Saviors, Aido, Shiki, and Yuffie" Tifa began as she entered through the force field/magic barrier. "Now we're Guardians for a reason, which means that we can find the last Savior/Advent Child, Yuki. Let's try to join hands and concentrate on finding her." Tifa said, as they all started to join hands and line up in a circle. "Vincent, we need you in the center of this circle… and 'Chaos'" Tifa said solemnly.

He didn't question her.

Once they were all joined together they started to focus, and Vincent let out Chaos to roam the circle in the room.

The room started to turn dark and eerie. Everyone started to glow blue, except for himself, who was glowing a bright crimson color.

All of a sudden they all saw her, bleeding, and hurting. Physically and mentally.

They all let go in an instant from all he hurt they encountered with empathy, the power for them to feel for the 4 Saviors.

"I-I guess that was the future" Tifa said astonished as her forehead was damp from power exhaustion.

"We have to find her, now. We can't let her die… not like the last one" Vincent stated.

"How can Sephiroth and his minions be back, I thought it took them 300 years to regenerate and restore their powers?" Saya asked.

"Who knows, but if they're alive, then it's time we spoke with the 3 Advent Children's parents." Marlene said.

"Let's go-"Cloud was broken off by a blaring alarm. The alarm that meant that Sephiroth or Sephiroth's DNA was getting in close contact with the 3 Saviors they'd found so far.

"Dammit" Cloud cursed.

"Oh no" Tifa replied.

"Hurry, let's go" Vincent demanded.

They all vanished to the 3 different locations in which the Saviors were at. All except for Tifa, she had a bad feeling about this. They were going to need help.

-Vincent and Barett went to save Aido.

-Cloud and Saya towards Yuffie.

-Shelke and Marlene to Shiki.

*******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- S.O.L.D.I.E.R

As Vincent and Barett approached their destination, they were both shocked at the destruction that had already occurred in the Saviors village.

"Whoa! I guess we're a little too slow."Barett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke about this. This isn't a game." Vincent stated "Let's go" he demanded.

"Sheesh! You're right, I guess, though" he replied.

As they ran towards the mansion where Aido Asado and his family lived, Vincent felt a chill run through his skin. This was a trap.

"Move!" Vincent yelled over at Barett, who quickly obeyed and moved out of the way, successfully avoiding a car that struck the ground in which he was just standing at a few seconds ago.

"Saved my ass there, Vincent" He said thanking him.

All of a sudden they both saw an army very similar to Lifestream's past creation run towards them from all around them. It was a time far back when Lifestream created an army, called S.O.L.D.I.E.R, everyone thought would help make the world a better place. But it turned into a disaster once Sephiroth turned against Jenova, his creator. S.O.L.D.I.E.R was thought annihilated. But now, it seems to be back and ready to finish its job it started. Following its master's orders by destroying all living things existing in this world, the creatures are nasty, harmful things to encounter. They're almost a close match against the Guardians. They don't have a form to begin with, so they take the shape of humans, monstrous humans.

"What the hell are we going to do man. How are we going to get passed them to get to the Savior?" Barett questioned Vincent in a panicked voice.

"Don't panic" Vincent said, mostly to himself.

Then out of nowhere a gust of powerful wind came from above them quickly and as they looked up, they saw 4 figures jump out from inside the Air Raider, a flying machine they owned.

Tifas head popped out of the window and she waved and yelled below at them "Hey guys, thought you might need some help."

"You saved our asses Tiff" Barett called back over the roaring engine as he ran towards the army and started to fight.

"Went with your instincts?" Vincent asked from below.

"Yup,"Tifa answered joyfully and nodded her head.

He nodded as well and ran straight towards S.O.L.D.I.E.R.

A warrior jumped from atop a house and would have sunken its hands, or claws, you could say, into his back if a Chobits of Tifas wouldn't have stopped it. The Chobit had a white pale color to her hair, white skin, and black as night eyes. And thick eyelashes.

"Thanks"Vincent told her.

"No problem. Call me Maria-Chan, at your service!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Believe it!" A spiky yellow haired guy said as Vincent turned to his left to see someone had saved Baretts life. Again.

"Call me Naruto!" he said matter of fact.

"Don't mean to be rude here Mister Valentine and Mister B. but you should go rescue the Savior." A very young boy with white hair said.

"Yeah. Hiros right. Don't worry, we've got your back" A girl with yellow hair in a pony tail and awkward eye color said.

"I'm Ino Maoshi, here to help." She said as they all started to fight around them, protecting them so they could get to the Savior in no harm's way. As something came at Barett from above, he shot it with his plasma gun attached to his arm and succeeded in killing the monster. Another lunged at his back, but he was too quick for it and knocked it across the street into a wall with his fist. "Yeah." Barett yelled in triumph.

"Go on ahead Vincent. I got your back." He declared.

"Good luck" Vincent said.

As one of them ran at Vincent, he shot it with his Calibri gun, suspending it in mid air, inches away from his face, and stabbed it in the heart with his hand.

Vincent continued running. He didn't stop to look back until he was at the houses front step.

Barett and the Chobits were still at it, fighting head on with the army. They were everywhere, but he would see they had a chance at defeating the monstrous things.

He focused on the Savior and knocked down the locked door to the front entrance and ran inside.

He stopped dead in his feet at what he was seeing.

The beasts were feeding on the family members and one was asking a young woman, Aidos mother, for the location of her child, but she resisted and denied telling it.

"You Biitch" It spoke in a deep dark monstrous growl as it grabbed her by the hair, and slammed her across the wall. As if it wasn't enough that she was already severely wounded, he bit her arm, ripping skin and bones apart. She screamed in agony.

Vincent was not a second too late. He grabbed the beast and ripped its head right off letting Chaos roam free of its own accord.

The beasts realized he was in the room and they looks as if they weren't pleased with him interrupting their meals.

They rushed at him and he knocked them off with his tail.

They all slammed into the far walls of the room and disintegrated into Dark Kri.

Chaos was a very powerful creature, more monstrous than them combined. It could be selfish and helpful at times.

He stood there as he turned back to his normal self.

"Help my child" He turned around at the mother lying on the floor.

He rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"No, but my child, Aido will, I hid him in the upstairs room, in the closet." She said as she started to grow weak and her eyelids fluttered shut as she said her last words.

"Tell him I'll always be with him, in spirit." And then she died.

He wanted to make sure she was still alive, but heard a faint noise. He stayed silent, ignoring the gun shots and sword slashes going on outside. It was a beeping sound. He looked up to see a bomb, with 2 minutes left on it. He didn't know how to stop it so he followed the mother's directions and went to find the closet in which Aido was in.

Vincent grabbed the child which was very silent, so he checked if he was alive. He was.

*******

As Vincent ran outside with the child wrapped in his arms he could see there were still a lot of monsters left and Barett and the Chobits looked exhausted. Then he remembered the bomb.

"Shit" He cursed aloud. "Everyone" he yelled, "there's a bomb, hurry and get on out of here" he ordered as he too began to run.

"You've got to be kidding me" Barett said as he and the others ran right by his side trying to ensure the Saviors safety.

"Hurry guys" Tifa yelled back from the Air Raider. She must have picked up the others because they were shouting as well.

Once they were all inside they immediately took off.

"Who's driving this thing?" Vincent asked.

"Cid" Cloud answered. 'Good old' Cid Higwind' he thought.

Boom. Crash. Aloud explosion rang out from below as they caught wind and the engines were kicking in and they could see from above the creatures were being burnt alive.

"Let's go home" Marlene said.

"Yeah" Shelke said in relief.

"Definitely" Tifa said from the front.

"Buckle up ya'll" Cid said.


	6. update!

To the people who read my stories, sorry I haven't updated in a while…a lot of work to do…I'll have the chapters up and running again next week

12-14-09


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Early Recruitment

Once Aido was safely placed in a room with the other 2 Saviors he went to speak with Cloud and others.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"What's up?" he asked as well.

"What happened to everyone else while we were here?" Vincent asked.

"Mostly the same, an enormous amount of monsters. The Chobits helped us out, families slaughtered, and an explosion at the end." He said.

"I guess we're going to raise them now, right?" he asked.

"I guess." Cloud answered.

"I hope we find the last Savior too" Tifa added.

"Where could she be?" Marlene wondered out loud.

"And why can't we find her?" Saya asked.

"Who knows," Barett started to say.

"But we'll find her" Vincent finished for him.

"Yeah" Shelke added as well.

*******

Once Cid landed the Air Raider safely at Lifestream everyone got out, Cloud carrying Shiki, Tifa carrying Aido and Saya carrying Yuffie. "Let's head out to the chapel." Vincent said as he say Cid leave them once more.

*******

Once the Saviors were safely in their cribs, fed, bathed, and sleeping, all the Guardians gathered right outside their rooms next door where they usually had their meetings at.

"Let me just say this," Marlene started. "Tiffa, if it wasn't for you we'd probably all be wounded or dead and the Saviors as well. "She cringed as she said those last words.

"Yeah, so thanks for saving our asses" Barett thanked Tiffa.

They all thanked her. And as they did a tear fell down her cheek and Cloud wiped it away with his thumb.

"Aww you guys, you're making me cry, you participated in helping a lot as well."

Tifa added "And we're friends"

(A couple of minutes later)

"Okay now let's discuss about finding the last Savior" Saya said.

"Yes, of course" Cloud said.

"Tifa your Chobits would be of great help searching and stuff." Marlene said.

"Yeah, and I was aghast at how emotional they are" Saya stated.

"Yeah. I try" Tifa said.

"Okay, so, now that we have more help on our hands there's the matter of training, raising, and homeschooling the Advent Children." Shelke said(Advent Children- children chosen by the gods)

* * *

sorry for not updating sooner _

no computer at home...i had to wait till i got back to school:

your reviews are the only thing keeping me writing these stories!!!!!!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Farewell Fanfiction

Forgive me all for I am about to put a long(very long) pause on my stories….it might be months, maybe even years before I update my stories. Let me let you know that I have them done and that I just need to type them in …I just have no inspiration to keep going on with them so I guess this is a (maybe) farewell. TT-TT


End file.
